With development of display technologies, a terminal device can display various pages with certain brightness. When the involved environment darkens, the page displayed on the terminal device often looks more glaring. In order to protect a user's eyes, the page may be processed such that the brightness of the page is reduced. Reducing the brightness in this manner, however, also decreases the contrast of the page, thus degrading the definition of the displayed content on the page.